


The sky is pink, yellow, green, blue, and orange.

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Frank Iero, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bully Frank, Camping, Cock Rings, Demon Gerard Way, F/F, Female Frank Iero, Female Gerard Way, Forced Orgasm, Frerard, Genderbending, Genderswap, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Orgasm Control, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Frank Iero, Tent Sex, Vibrators, Wet Clothing, incubus, pvris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: Frerard smut! Short oneshots of sin. Let's see if this turns out to be any good.





	1. Asshole Frank

Frank was a badboy. He was the type of guy that ditched class, smoked and had tattoos, and slept around just because he could. It was guys like him that made Gerard's knees weak. He'd see the small but tough boy in the hall, clad in a leather jacket and piercings, and fuck-me bedroom eyes. Gerard's mouth went dry and his cock twitched just thinking about the pretty, dangerous boy. 

When Gerard said he wanted to be pinned to the lockers and fucked senslessly by Frank Iero, he didn't think Frank would accidently hear him and actually do it. Frank growled as he bell rang, everyone rushing to class except for him and the awkward black haired boy he was about to make his bitch. 

Gerard whimpered as he was slammed against the lockers, "Talkin' about me, Slut?" Frank sounded angry but he looks no less attractive, he still scared to living hell out of Gerard. "N-no!" Gerard defended himself terribly. "I fucking hate liars." Frank spat in Gerard's face, not literally. "What did you fucking say!?" Tears threatened to spill from Gerard's eyes, "Please, don't make me say it." Gerard begged. "Say it, Whore!" Frank said, getting louder by the minute. If they kept it up, a teacher was going to hear eventually. 

"I-I-" Gerard stuttered, looking up. "Now." Frank commanded, voice so dominant. "I- I called you Daddy.. and said I want you to fuck me hard against the lockers." Gerard said shamefully, cheeks and neck red. His gaze dropped down to his shoes until Frank's pulled his head back up by his chin. "Look me in the eyes. Is that what you really want, baby boy?" Gerard whimpered once again, his boner was to the point of being painful. "Y-yes please, Mister." Gerard shrunk back, afraid of being made fun of for his kinks. "That's Master to you." 

Frank turned Gerard around, forcefully shoving his chest against the lockers. Gerard shuddered as Frank pressed up behind him, grinding against his ass until his erection was overly obvious. Frank ran his lips up the back of Gerard's neck, kissing softly before creating enough pressure to make a hickey. "F-Frank- Don't leave marks!" Gerard jumped, trying to get away but only getting pressed into more heavily. "My name is Master to you now, and I expect to be called it. Don't tell me what to do, Little bitch." Frank scraped his teeth over the mark he left high on the back of Gerard's neck before kissing a different spot. "O-okay Master.." Gerard closed his eyes, tears leaking through. 

Frank noticed his sniffles and groanded. "Don't fucking crying. Do you want me to fuck you or not?" Gerard's eyes popped wide open. "Please, yes!" Frank laughed lightly, "Good little slut." Frank reached in front of Gerard, getting his pants down to his ankles before Gerard could argue that they were still in the open hallway. Frank's warm, calloused hand enveloped Gerard's member, making the submissive of the two groan in pleasure. "Feels so good." Gerard moaned as Frank's hand stroked him, rough but slow and just so perfect. 

"Need more, please." Gerard begged as Frank lowered onto his knees. It's not everyday that Frank does this, but after looking at Gerard's ass, he decides he has to. Frank kissed up Gerard's thigh, hands running up and down the insides. "Master, D-daddy." Gerard tests the waters, getting an appreciative hum out of Frank. 

Frank's hot breath goes from down Gerard's thigh to right over his ass, his hands spreading Gerard's cheeks apart. The submissive squeaks, jerking forward as he feels Frank's thumbs digging against his puckered entrance. Frank's tongue comes out to lap at Gerard's rim, sending pleasure shooting up Gerard's spine. "Fuck!" Gerard can't process what he just said before there's a loud smack of Frank's hand on his ass. He yelps, then bites his lip to keep him quiet. 

His cock is almost touching his belly and it's already leaking precum heavily from the tip. Frank wishes he could see it, but he's pretty content with eating Gerard's ass. His tongue runs over the pink ring of muscle before dipping in. Gerard can't catch himself as he moans loud, echoing in the empty hallway. Frank spanks him again and he's sure he's making a mess on someone's locker right now. "G-onna cum, can I cum. Please Daddy, let me cum for you!" Gerard screams, almost losing it when Frank hits him even harder. 

A door opens around the corner and it makes Gerard go still. Someone's coming, he knows it. He was /loud/. Frank doesn't stop, his tongue dipping in and out, slobber dripping down to Gerard's balls and his chin. "Frank s-stop!" Gerard hisses, hips jerking as he bears his orgasm. Oh God, a teacher could see them at any minute. Frank hums lightly, forcing his to Gerard even deeper, long, sloppy strokes of his tongue going in and out of Gerard's hole. Gerard's thighs tremble as he shatters, yelling, "Frankie! Daddy! Oh God, Master!" His cock pulses heavily, cum painting the lockers infront of him. 

Frank instantly pulls away, wiping his mouth on the front of his shirt. He pulls up Gerard's pants for him and takes his hand quickly, pulling him into the nearest bathroom. Gerard is still panting. 

"They're gonna see your cum all over that locker. Gonna know somebody got fucked hard there." Frank breathes. "Maybe you shouldn't be so loud next time. When I spank you, it means don't do it again."


	2. Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by PVRIS! Incubus!Gerard.

Frank was a quite boy, alone for the most part, and had dabbled I'm witchcraft. He stood infront of his mirror, calling out for an incubus, or spirit lover, to keep him company. "Zero Zero." Frank stared straight ahead. "Zero Zero." The room felt as if it had dropped ten degrees, making Frank shiver. His heart beat speed up, leaving him humming in his skin. "Zero Zero." Frank breathed as the he finished saying the incubus' name three times, just like the ritual called for. 

Frank was on edge for the rest of the night, waiting for a sign that the spell had worked. He laid back in his bed, pulling the covers over his pale body. All of this was extremely exciting and made Frank more aroused than he'd like to admit. Frank's hand slid across his torso, his eyes fixed to the ceiling above him. A low groan slipped from his throat as he rubbed himself through his boxer briefs. His body warmed up, he felt hot in his skin as he kicked off the blankets that laid over him. Frank pulled off his underwear, stroking himself into full hardness. He shuddered as he felt warm breath against his ear. Frank knew the spell had worked as every hair on his body stood up, the feeling of electricity going through him. Sparks erupted on his skin as a hand gently gripped his side, moving up and down in a comforting motion. Frank's hand worked fast, his eyes shutting on their own accord. The hands moved down his small frame, touching everywhere they could. Frank moaned as their hands ran against the inside of his thighs, shaking with pleasure from the simple touch. Frank's teenage body couldn't handle the immense pleasure that was going thumping through it as his back arched, Frank falling over the edge of his explosive orgasm. He felt so drained, not able to open his eyes. Everything dissipated from around him, nothing but white noise left. 

The next night Frank laid down in the same spot as before. The spirit was real. He almost couldn't believe it. He took off his clothes, not bothering with the blankets. "Zero Zero." "Zero Zero." Frank could already feel their presence. "Zero Zero." He felt the warmth of another body floating over his. Frank stared straight into the ceiling, waiting to see an outline above him. Nails dragged down his side, pain from the sharp claws erupting wherever they touched. His breath was quick, tolerating what he could of the pain before he jumped up, away from the thing that was hurting him. Frank could see perfectly infront of his was a dark figure, but something about them screamed kindness. Their hand settled on his thigh and Frank felt pleasure like no other once again. "C-can I see you?" Frank asked in an unsure voice. They crawled over him, not doing anything to answer his question. Their lips connected to his and Frank moaned against the other's mouth as fireworks went off in his body. His heart felt full as his tongue met another, working together in a passionate kiss. Frank reached up to hold the other person, making them instantly flinch away, breaking their kiss. Frank's lungs and heart felt broken as he laid there in shock as the spirit faded away. The weight from his chest disappeared, the feeling of tiredness overpowering any other. 

"Zero Zero." Frank needed to see them again. He just had to feel them against his body another time, expecially after they left last night. "Zero Zero." He was weak now, the spirit had been draining him but he had to have them visit again. "Zero Zero." Frank opened his eyes to see them sharing his gaze. Their lips connected gently in a kiss and they flinched again when Frank cupped their face. Frank didn't let them leave as he sat up, not letting their kiss break. They pulled away, a breathless whimper leaving Frank. Frank put his hand over their's, searching the dark figure for a face. "Let me see you." Frank commanded this time, not giving a choice as he stood up to pull back his curtains. Moon light flooded the room and they just sat there on the bed, looking anywhere but Frank. He sat back down, pulling their chin so that they faced him. Their pale skin was beautiful in the moon light, full black eyes having a deep contrast along with their pitch black hair. The incubus looked just as interested in Frank. "You're so.. godlike." Frank couldn't find a better word for the spirit with the beautiful set of dead eyes infront of him. 

•••

Frank couldn't get enough as the spirit's thumbs circled his bare hips, teasing him more and more with every delicate touch, avoiding the place he needed to be touched most. "Please-" Frank gasped as they took him into their hand, jacking him off at a leisurely pace. "Oh fuck." Frank cursed as they moved down, licking the underside of his erection. A broken moan spilled from his mouth as they placed wet kisses up and down his swollen cock. Their other hand reached up to play with Frank's balls and he knew he'd lose it soon. Everything they did felt like heaven, making Frank wither against the bed as he came close to ecstasy. Wet heat washed over Frank's erection as they took him all the way into their throat. Frank's hips bucked up, shuddering violently as he orgasmed into his spirit lover's mouth. He felt nothing but bliss, finally gaining tolerance of the draining feeling that he was usually left with. Frank felt them disappearing again, taking a bit of his soul with them. "Wait! Please." He reached up pulling them both down onto the bed. "Please stay tonight." Frank wrapped his arm around their waist, clinging close to them. 

They were all Frank thought about. He couldn't wait for the night where he could hold them close again. He felt something chemical making him attached to the spirit. Frank knew that they were taking his soul but he didn't want it to end. They gave him a glimpse of bliss every time they came in contact with him. The hardest part now was getting away from them. 

•••

Frank knew he had went overboard when he told the spirit 'I love you.' and he meant it. He now feared the evening, knowing he'd have to wait another night to see them again. "Zero Zero." "Zero Zero." "Zero Zero." Frank gave no thought before chanting the name, it'd became a routine. He couldn't sleep without seeing the spirit before hand. No matter how tired, Frank had to see them. Their lips connected in a rushed kiss. Fuck, Frank missed their lips. His heart swelled as he felt water drop onto his face, it was tears. "You make me feel alive." They spoke and Frank didn't know what to say. They had hardly spoken to him the whole time they were with him. "Please, please stay." Frank begged, pulling them against him. Their hand tangled into Frank's hair, their head leaning into Frank's neck. The nights passed so fast, tearing them apart with the sunrise. "I love you." Their grip faded along with their words. Hot tears welled up on Frank's eyes. He just wanted to say goodnight, not goodbye.


	3. After shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck and Gerard is wet

Gerard walked into Frank's and his shared bedroom, dripping wet and hot all over from his shower. Frank was on the bed in his pajamas, reading a book beside the lamp light. He didn't look up until the redhead had crawled all the way over him, attacking him in open mouthed kisses. Frank's fingers twitched as he dropped his book, hands going straight into his boyfriend's hair. 

Gerard muttered against the younger male's lips, "S'Missed you." Frank bushed heavily as his clothes became soaked, sticking to him uncomfortably. He couldn't come up with a response as Gerard rutted against his thigh. 

Steam was filling the room, making everything even hotter. Frank couldn't help the hard on that began to take bloom in his pj bottoms, making a quite obvious tent. 

Gerard kisses the side of Frank's face, breathing right against his ear, "I want to see your body, show me your beautiful ink." Gerard loved Frank's tattoos, as well as everything else about his body. He pulled at Frank's top until he got it over his head, going to push down his bottoms. Gerard moaned lowly in the back of his throat, leaning down to lick Frank's stomach. He traced each line of ink with his tongue, leaving behind a shiny trail of saliva that way hotter to Gerard than it should have been. Frank's breath hitched as Gerard's lips traced down his small patch of tummy hair, leading right to where Frank wanted him most. 

"Want me to suck you off?" Frank nodded fast, eyes wide, red tinting his cheeks, "P-lease, Gee." Gerard smirked, "Too bad." Frank's throat tightened as he got denied. Gerard sat up and pushed his long, slender fingers into Frank's mouth, "Suck on them." Frank did as Gerard requested, licking in between them, making sure each digit got covered in spit. Gerard pulled them away, running the pads of his fingers over Frank's puckered hole. 

Frank's legs spread wide on their own, ready for Gerard to fuck him before he even got one finger inside. Gerard's fingers were the opposite of Frank's. They weren't thick, but they were long; as well as smooth, each movement of them having a reason. By the time Gerard had slipped his second finger in, he'd already found Frank's prostate. 

He rubbed it slowly, pushing into it just barely. The pleasure Gerard's fingers were causing him was enough to make Frank's head spin, "Please, Gee, fuck me." Gerard scissored his fingers one last time before pulling them out. He spat down onto Frank's hole, dirtly. Frank groaned, his cock twitching. Before Frank could beg again, Gerard pushed into him roughly. The stretch burned and brought tears to Frank's eyes, but admitly, he loved it. 

Gerard gave him a moment before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in. Frank's cock slapped against his stomach, howling in pleasure as Gerard started a brutal pace. Gerard's hair hang over his face, water dripping onto Frank's chest. Frank's moans only got louder as Gerard angled himself the perfect way to hit his prostate, "Gee! Gee." Frank chanted, mouth dropping open as he clawed at Gerard's arms. 

Gerard hiked Frank's legs up further on his waist, fucking into him at a brutal pace. Frank was drooling, unable to keep his mouth shut. Gerard's cock was filling him to the brim, making him a muttering mess, "Please, please" Gerard shuddered, a loud moan sounding throughout the room as he stilled inside his boyfriend. 

Frank was hot all over as he felt Gerard's warm cum fill him. He moaned, unable to stop from touching himself, "Gonna- Oh God!" Frank's eyes rolled back as bliss washed over him. He came all over both his and Gerard's stomach with a roar of a moan, "Gerard!" He shrunk back, breathing heavily. 

Gerard pulled out, hissing at the sensitivity of Frank's tight rim clamping down on him, "So messy, Frankie." Frank felt like jelly, his whole body /was/ jelly, not wanting to move on his own. "I'm going to have to take another shower."


	4. Teacher Gerard

Frank felt like being a pest just because he could. He loved flirting with Mr. Way just for the hell of it. Sending seductive glances at the teacher from his desk, flashing those fuck me eyes, Frank honestly got off on it. 

Gerard would come in calm and collected, but one look from his least favorite student could have his knees wobbling. 

Frank wasn't good. He didn't test well, he didn't listen in class. He was barely making it through life as a low C student. He was the type of kid teachers like Gerard hated. 

Gerard not only hated Frank, he fucking loathed him. Frank would go out of his way to make the teacher embarrassed. It's like he got a rise out of seeing Gerard stumbling over his words.

The teacher was having an easy day so far, telling the class to partner up so they could work on a simple worksheet. If anything, it was busy work for the students that listened.

But no, Gerard could not be blessed with a simple day. Because Frank fucking Iero had his hand raised. "Mr. Way, I don't have a partner." Frank's voice held innocence but his eyes held something else. 

"Ray Toro not here? He'll finish his as homework when he gets back." Gerard turned his attention back to the papers on his desk, hoping Frank would do his own work. Either that or cheat off Ray and take a late grade. Anything that would end their conversation.

"But I don't have a partner." Frank repeated himself, the faintest smirk on his lips. 

"Join someone else's group. I'll allow three people to work together." Gerard once again tried to brush Frank off. 

"Mr. Way, I don't think you understand. I need you to help me." Frank's voice went deep, making Gerard's head snap up. 

Gerard instantly regretted it, but he got up and he walked over to Frank. He sat down in the seat next to Frank where Ray would usually be. "Okay, Iero, What now?"

Frank scanned the room, noting that no one was looking. He didn't hesitate before palming Mr. Way through his pants. 

Gerard's hands shot up into the air, afraid of touching the kid. Frank's hand was firm and felt like heaven to Gerard's swelling cock. Gerard's hips bucked into his students hand, a whine coming out of his mouth. 

The lab tables made it impossible for anyone to see what Frank did next. He slid out of his seat, going under the table to take his teacher out of his pants.

Gerard didn't know what to do. He wanted to kick Frank off of him, but then that would be horrible because what if the class came around to see a student hidden under the table and the teacher with his cock out. There was no good way out of this. 

Gerard's thoughts were intterupted as he felt Frank's mouth on him, quick licks and strokes, enough to make Gerard's thighs tremble. 

Gerard bit his hand when Frank practically engulfed his cock. The other one of Gerard's hands went to the boy's hair, tugging harshly as his head bobbed. 

"Mr. Way, will this be homework if we don't finish it?" A girl asked, looking back at her teacher. Mr. Way had to look that girl in the eyes and speak while another student was going to town on his dick under the table he was sitting at. 

"Yes," Was all Gerard could say. His fist tightened in Frank's hair, pushing him down harder. Frank hummed around his teacher's cock gently and quietly, satisfied that he got to hear Gerard's wrecked voice.

Mr. Way got a few weird looks from a couple students but attention was off of him within seconds, all of the kids going back to chatting and not actually working with their partners. 

Gerard hit Frank's face lightly, not knowing how else to let Frank know he was close to drowning the student in his cum. Frank just sucked harder, gripping Gerard's hips as be went down on him. 

Gerard reached for the nearest thing, Frank's pencil, and put it in his mouth to bite down on. Gerard was right on edge as the bell rang, all the students pouring out of the classroom as he shot his load into Frank's hot mouth. 

Frank's pencil almost snapped, Gerard bitting down hard to stop himself from screaming. Frank drank his teachers cum like it was his favorite taste in the world, sucking greedily until Gerard was shaking. 

Frank pulled off with a pop, crawling out from under the table with a shit eating grin. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Way! You'll have to help me next time!" Frank grabbed his bag, taking his pencil from Gerard's mouth. 

Mr. Way just sat there was his student kissed his cheek, waving goodbye when he walked out the door. Gerard rushed to pull up his pants before the next class came filing in. What was he going to do? Most important, was this going to become a regular thing?


	5. Barebacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do this.

Gerard moaned as his boyfriend pushed him against the wall. Frank always got horny at the most random times, and he chalked it up to teenage hormones. 

Frank's fingers ran up his side, sliding his shirt up along with them, "Off." Frank's kissed Gerard's neck, only pulling away so Gerard could take off his clothes. 

"Fuck." Frank mumbled, digging through his pants pocket while Gerard took his off. "What, Frankie?" Gerard asked, standing close and kissing his boyfriend's cheek. 

"I didn't bring any condoms!" Gerard blushed lightly, whispering. "I trust you." Frank stuttered for a second. Him and Gee have always been safe, "You sure?" Frank asked, his dick painfully hard. "Positive." 

That's all he needed to hear before stripping and pushing Gerard's back against the wall. Gerard jumped up, wrapping his legs around Frank's waist so he could be pinned up. Frank's fingers ran below Gerard's ass, pushing against his rim. 

"Do it, baby. I can take it." Frank pushed his fingers into his boyfriend, stretching him out long enough until he thought he was ready. "Are you going to be okay with no lube?" Frank asked suspiciously. "Go for it." Gerard groaned as Frank's tip pushed into him. It was a bit of a stretch and definitely didn't feel pleasurable yet. "Come on Frankie, fuck me." 

Frank groaned as he dropped Gerard lower on him, getting nothing but pleasure from Gerard's ass. Gerard could feel every inch of Frank's cock, every vein and every twitch. "Oh Fuck, Frank. Harder." Gerard groaned, loving the feeling of Frank's bare cock. 

Frank didn't have to be told twice, hips snapping forward. He pinned Gerard with his weight, holding him up by his thighs. Little sparks of pleasure were setting off in his belly, making him whimper with each drag of Frank's cock. "More!" Gerard moaned, gasping loudly as Frank's nails scratched at his thighs until he was shaking. 

Frank's pace was fast and sloppy, the definition of teenage sex. Frank was close already, everything feel so much better now that he could actually feel Gerard's insides against him. "Can I cum in you?" Frank said, voice wrecked. "Yes, yes, yes." Gerard yelled, head thrown back against the wall. 

Frank spilled into his boyfriend with a loud moan. That was enough to make Gerard's scream, "Frankie!" Gerard's eyes closed as he came between the two of their bodies. "Felt so good." Frank breathed, still holding Gerard up as he came down from his high. "So good." Gerard agreed.


	6. Cockrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than Frank Iero's legs

"Frank, please!" Gerard sobbed, his hands bound to headboard and his face in the pillow in front of him. Frank spanked him hard, smirking down at Gerard's abused bottom. "What?" Frank asked simply. "Please let me cum, Master!" The red head begged, his cock twitching heavily. 

Frank had been teasing Gerard with a vibrator and spanking him for a least an hour, and Gerard was ready to explode. "Little boys don't get to cum until their Masters do." Frank said, turning off the toy and putting it to the side. Gerard's face was covered in tears, drool down his chin. He was a mess, all for Frank. 

The dominant of the two groaned as he stroked himself, making himself slick with spit and precum. "Ready, Gee?" Frank said, voice rough. "Yes, please!" Gerard yelped as Frank trust into him with no warning, leaning over him and moaning. "Oh God, Frankie." Gerard whimpered as Frank pulled out and fucked into him again. 

Frank kept a tight grip on Gerard's waist, holding him as he pounded into his bottom. "Daddy, Daddy." Gerard chanted, mouth dropping open. His moans fueled Frank further, encouraging him to go faster and harder. "Gonna cum, Master, please let me cum!" Gerard yelled, hips jerking for some kind of friction. 

Frank pulled out, making Gerard hiss and shake. Before Gerard could protest, Frank reached for the cockring he'd laid out. Gerard could have cried as he realized what was happening. He wasn't going to get to cum until the ring was gone. Frank thrusted back into his boyfriend, making the headboard hit the wall with the force off how hard he was fucking him. Gerard yanked back his hand as much as he could, making sure not to let it get caught between the wall and the bed. 

Frank's pace was animalistic, making Gerard moan and scream in pleasure. "Hurts!" Gerard whined, far past the point of needing to cum. Frank's nails dug into the boy's hips, close to cumming. "Gonna make a mess of your ass, Gee." Frank moaned, pulling out and jerking himself off above the shaking submissive. 

Gerard winced as he felt Frank's warm cum coat his sore backside. "So pretty. Your ruined little ass." He said, emptying out. "Please let me cum, please!" Gerard begged once again, jaw dropping as Frank reached around and took off the ring. Gerard shouted as Frank touched his cock, making him cum within a few strokes. 

"Thank you, Master," Gerard sobbed, laying in his own cum as Frank undid the cuffs from his hands. Frank pulled him up, laying his head on his chest. He brushed the hair out of Gerard's face and kissed his lips softly, still panting quietly. "Such a good little boy." Gerard's eyes slipped shut, snuggling into Frank's chest. "I love you, Daddy."


	7. Camping

The band had been on a nature trip for the last two days and Gerard was dying to go back to civilization. He'd always said he wanted to try to survive in the woods but within hours he realized that there was no coffee. No Twitter. He'd even left his art pencils!

Gerard was going crazy, tired of seeing the same trees over and over. The birds and deer were cool at first but now it was just the same old same old. He missed electricity. The only thing that was electric out here was whatever worked on batteries. 

Gerard was walking around the fire pit for the millionth time, poking the ashes with a stick. He saw Ray, Mikey, and Bob head off to the river earlier. He hadn't seen Frank even get out of his tent. 

Gerard sat down on a log, huffing as he dropped his stick. It's was hot and sticky outside, there was bugs everywhere! He was not having a fun time. 

Gerard thumped at beetle off of his log, listening to the sound of nature. Annoying birds and.. moans?

Gerard's head snapped towards Frank's tent. He really shouldn't be listening to his friend, but fuck, his friend was being /loud./

There was a low hum that almost sounded like a vibrator. 'Why does Frank get to have sex toys if I can't even have my coffee!' Gerard thought to himself. 

Gerard could see Frank's shadow through the tent. Frank's back was arched, holding what he guessed was a vibrator to near his pants. 

Frank was panting and moaning, obviously oblivious to Gerard sitting five feet from him. Or maybe he just didn't care. Frank really had no shame. 

Frank pauses, laying backwards from what Gerard can tell. He takes the toy and holds it near is crotch and the moans start again. 

Gerard looks down and notes that he's hard. I mean, he wasn't gay. But Frank was hot. Of course Gerard was turned on, expecially after being alone in the woods. He shared a text with his brother, it's not like he could get off!

It'd been about an hour since the guys left, and they probably wouldn't be back anytime soon. Gerard stood up, pushing down his pants and pulling them off. He laid his pants over the log, sitting on top of them. 

Gerard bit his lip as he touched himself, listening to Frank's nonstop moans. Frank's back was arching and Gerard could tell his hand sped up. 

Frank's whimpers where hot and loud, his hips bucking as he neared his orgasm. Gerard moaned with him, jerking off to his friend.

Frank stopped and the buzzing toy was turned off, the only sound was Gerard's heavy breath. Gerard realized this and freaked the fuck out. Frank had heard him. 

Within seconds, Gerard was tumbling back into his tent, zipping it up and hiding inside his sleeping bag. He was praying that Frank just had wanted to tease himself and actually didn't hear him. 

There was the sound of a tent unzipping and footsteps coming over to his. Gerard clenched his eyes shut, rolling over on his stomach to hide his hard on. He tried his hardest not to make a noise but the little sensation of his erection sliding against the fabric of the sleeping bag made him whimper.

Someone unzips his tent and Gerard knows it's all over, peeking over his shoulder to see a naked Frank holding the jeans Gerard had left outside. Frank's smirking, his eyebrow raised along with his cock.

Gerard's face is red and he's embarrassed. Frank just has a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Looks like you intterupted my orgasm. You'll have to pay for that, Gerard." Frank crawls into the tent, zipping it up behind him so Gerard won't run away. 

Gerard bites back moans as Frank crawls over top of him, his hand wrapping around his swollen cock. He can't give Frank the satisfaction of knowing he's the one that made him like this. Even though his pants where outside. Can't a guy just jerk it in the wilderness?

Frank took out the vibrator, Gerard knew he had heard, from behind him. Gerard's eyes widened as Frank ran it up his thighs, holding it to his shaft. 

Gerard tries not to lose it completely, his head going back and his lip hurting from being bitten so much. He's trying to watch what Frank does but it just all feels so /good/ and he can't help but let out a high pitched moan.

Frank pressed the vibrator to Gerard's balls as his hand speeds up, jerking off Gerard until his thighs are trembling. Gerard's hands are pulling at his own hair, not knowing where else to out them and not being brave enough to touch Frank himself.

Suddenly, when Gerard's right on edge, Frank stops. Frank turns off the toy and flips Gerard over, leaving him confused and aroused. 

"You interrupted me, so you have to come last." Frank whispers darkly, pushing against Gerard without any prep. 

Gerard's back is arching and he's screaming in pain and pleasure. He's moaning, cursing, and there's tears in his eyes. 

Frank doesn't hesitate to start fucking Gerard's ass, gripping his hips and pushing him forward with each thrust. 

He pulls Gerard backward as he pounds into him, making Gerard scream when he hits his prostate. Tears are freely streaming down Gerard's face and he's begging for his release. "Please, Frank, Please!"

Frank groans as he pulls out, striping Gerard's ass with his warm cum. Frank's body is humming and he tries not to fall forward as he empties out. 

Without Frank holding him up, Gerard rolls onto his side, then his back. Frank gets between Gerard's thighs, taking him into his mouth. Frank's jaw goes slack and Gerard's hand tangles into his hair roughly.

Gerard's so close he can feel it as he trusts into Frank's mouth, holding him down and making him take his full length. Frank doesn't complain, humming gently around Gerard's shaft. 

Gerard yanks Frank up by his hair, jerking himself off until he's coming all over Frank's face. Frank's mouth is in an 'O' shape and his eyebrows are furrowed together as he gets covered in Gerard's spunk.

He drops Frank and they both lay there, covered in sweat. Both of them are still on their aftershocks of their orgasms, panting to catch their breath.

Frank's arm slings around Gerard's waist, pulling himself up close to Gerard. "Get off me, it's hot in here." Gerard whines, rolling away.

"Wow, not a cuddler," Frank sighs, a little disappointed. "Just cuddle me next time we have air conditioning," Gerard's voice is still wrecked and high pitched.

"Next time?" Frank smiles lightly. "Don't act like you're surprised, I've wanted to fuck you since you joined the band," Gerard laughs and Frank is really glad he couldn't survive without his vibrator on this camping trip.


	8. Gender Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Gee are both girls.

Gee stood infront of her girlfriend's prying eyes, light colored lingerie taut against her skin.

Frankie was grinning like an idiot, watching Gee's delicate hands move across her pale skin as she reached back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor beside her. Frankie almost moaned at the sight of her girlfriend, how could she be this lucky?

Gee's nipples hardened when the cold air of the room hit her breasts. Her hand slipped lower and soon her panties were pushed to the ground, falling next to the other abandoned fabric.

Gee felt way too exposed with Frankie gawking at her like this. "Frankie.." Frankie instantly jumped up, realizing she hadn't done anything yet "Oh god, baby girl. You look so good." Frankie praised, taking Gee's wrist and leading her back to the bed. 

Gee grinned, sitting back against the headboard with Frankie in between her legs. Gee reached to undo Frankie's bra but stopped when her hands were pushed away, Frankie removing the garment herself. Frankie stood on her knees to slide her panties off and Gee steadied her by holding her hip. 

When Frankie settled back in between Gee's thighs, Gee's hand moved up her side. Frankie's jaw dropped as Gee leaned up and licked a stripe over her nipple, using her thumb to circle the other. They both knew how sensitive Frankie's nipples were and Gee was taking full advantage of that. 

Frankie's skin tingled as Gee's tongue trailed to different spots, having fun with the girl burning up in front of her.

Frankie's hand came up to pull Gee's head away, already planning on what she was going to do to her girlfriend. Frankie kissed her hard and Gee whimpered into Frankie's mouth. Frankie's teeth grazed Gee's lower lip, biting gently and pulling away, receiving what she hoped was a positive moan from Gee.

Her mouth trailed lower, biting and sucking on every spot down Gee's neck, making Gee shiver when she blew cold air over the saliva covered skin. Frankie sucked above Gee's collarbone, her hand going to knead Gee's lovely breast.

Gee was withering against the pillow by the time Frankie's lips reached below her belly button, having her nails ready to dig into the bed below her.

Frankie's tongue dipped into her navel and Gee's back moved off of the bed, making her giggle slightly; Things like this reminded them of why they loved each other, because if you can't laugh during sex, when can you?

Gee's thighs clenched when she felt Frankie's hot breath against her and Frankie moved her hands to hold Gee's thighs apart, knowing that Gee's legs would involuntarily close as soon as she got her tongue inside her.

She kissed the flesh of her pale thighs, leaving the same marks as the ones left on her neck, and Gee moaned whenever she got closer to where she wanted her. 

"Frankie-" Gee sounded desperate for something, anything, but her begging was cut short when she felt Frank's tongue against her heat, making her jerk slightly at the new attention. 

Gee almost cried out as Frankie's tongue pushed into her, moving out and back in. Frankie used her tongue to massage Gee's walls and Gee already felt like she could cum from just her girlfriend's mouth. 

Gee put her hand into Frankie's hair, needing to hold onto something, gripping it whenever spikes of pleasure pulsed through her. Frankie loved being like this, eating out her girlfriend, the way her legs trembled meaning she was doing a good job, the tugs to her hair encouraging her to do what made Gee shake. 

This went on, just Gee and Frankie's mouth, and it seemed like Gee was unraveling with Frankie's head in between her legs. "Gonna come soon, baby" Gee was almost there when Frankie's mouth moved up and she began to suck and lick at her clit, even grazing the bundle of nerves with her teeth.

Frankie took her hand away from Gee's thighs and pushed two fingers into Gee's heat, not giving Gee any form of warning, making her back arch off the bed. Her fingers worked Gee's insides, curling and hitting her deep, while her mouth was making sparks go off everywhere in Gee's body.

Frankie could feel that Gee was close by the way she was clenching her beautiful hands in her hair and the little moans that escaped Gee's throat.

Within no time, Gee came around Frankie's fast fingers, her name sounding ten times as good when it left Gee's mouth as a moan. 

Frankie's fingers slipped out of Gee and she wiped them against the bedspread, for which Gee would get on to her later when she wasn't as blissed out. Frankie grinned at her angel of a girlfriend and said "You can repay me later..." Gee had no idea what was going though Frankie's mind and the obvious smirk on her face suggested that she was in big trouble, but Gee suddenly didn't care as her girlfriend flopped onto their shared bed next to her, suddenly looking like the most adorable puppy in the world when she curled up beside her.


	9. Intterupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorrttt

Frank felt so close as his master's tongue swirled around his cock, the only thing stopping him from cumming was the jackass who decided to call while Frank and Gerard were having their fun. 

Gerard pulled off with a 'pop' that had Frank shivering and whining for Gerard to come back. "It's your mother, boy." Frank groaned and cursed his mom for calling him right before his orgasm. 

Gerard placed the phone between his pet's shoulder and head, Frank's hands strung up and locked to the headboard. "Hey, mom." Frank tried to sound casually as possible as Gerard climbed back between his legs. 

"Yeah, we're both fine." Frank's eyes widen as Gerard when back down on his length. "Ah-h" Frank tugged as his arms but soon realised Gerard wasn't releasing him until he came.

"Probably just a cold." Frank's hips snapped up, making him hit the back of Gerard's throat. "Oh god- Sorry. I uh dropped my toast." Frank clinched his eyes shut, failing at controlling his breathing. 

Gerard cupped Frank's balls and Frank practically roared "Mom, I'm going to have to call you back-" Frank didn't even have the power to come up with a fake excuse to leave as Gerard reached to end the call, never taking his mouth off of Frank's erection. 

"Please- " Frank begged, moaning and withering against the sheets. Gerard reached blindly off to the side and felt around for the key to Frank's cuffs, undoing them as quick as he could. 

Frank was falling off the edge as his hands went straight to Gerard's hair. His back arched as he trusted up, Gerard drinking all of his fluid. 

Frank felt like this was as close to heaven as he was getting as his whole body went limp. Gerard moved away and wiped his mouth. "Such a good boy. Maybe your mom should check up on you more often.." Just as Gerard finished his sentence, the phone rang. Gerard's face broke out into a grin "Ready for round two?"


End file.
